Coolest Coaster Ever
The Coolest Coaster Ever is the name Phineas and Ferb gave to their roller coaster they constructed for an early big idea. Like the name suggests, it is a huge roller coaster that goes around the whole city. Agent P lifts the coaster in the air with a helicopter as part of trying to complete his mission, and after it is set down again, the coaster goes off course to places like Mount Rushmore, Paris, a Mr. Slushy Burger and outer space, by a satellite. The neighborhood kids ride the coaster, and at the end it crashes into the tree in the backyard, setting it on fire. ("Rollercoaster", Speed Demons) Inspiration In trying to decide what to do and realizing that he won't put up with boredom, Phineas tells Ferb that they need to be ready to tell what they did during their summer vacation when school starts up again. He reasons, "I mean, no school for three months. Our lives should be a roller coaster. And I mean a good one, not like the one we rode at the State Fair." That coaster was lame, and Phineas begins thinking out loud that if he built a roller coaster, it would be better and that gives him an inspiration. Thus the Coolest Coaster Ever is born. ("Rollercoaster", Speed Demons) Design and construction When questioned by Candace why they have drafting tables set up, Phineas replies that it is their "homework". She doesn't see the point of doing this during the summer and heads back in the house. Almost immediately, the boys are ready to begin and haul various construction materials into the back yard, including lumber, steel I-beams, a jackhammer, plumbing supplies, a plastic flamingo and a lion in a cage. (The placement of the lion and its role in the coaster's construction has not been revealed, as if probably for just comic relief.) Though Candace disapproves of the idea, Phineas and Ferb continue their work. Phineas decides they need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter. A query by Isabella as whether building the coaster would be impossible doesn't phase them, and Phineas passes up an opportunity to go swimming so that the coaster can be completed. During construction, they boys pause to discuss the features of the coaster. Solid fuel rockets will ignite at the grocery store parking lot and snakes will be released during the corkscrew around the Interstate highway. Shortly thereafter, as the coaster construction passes through a car factory, Phineas gets permission to use one of the assembly robots, and it is quickly adapted as an automatic track layer. The track passes in front of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, and would later make several loops around it. ("Rollercoaster", Speed Demons) Advertising and unveiling The use of the automatic track layer speeds up construction. Ferb then proceeds to put up fliers, one of which was at the grocery store discussed previously by Phineas. Three kids take the flier to ensure they would get a discount on the admission fee. Phineas and Ferb put up a huge circus tent in their back yard in which to unveil the coaster. After letting the kids in, they begin their presentation. As it comes to a close, Ferb pulls a rope, revealing the coaster. Everyone is awestruck and wants to ride it. ("Rollercoaster", Speed Demons) Riding the coaster During the ascent of the first lift hill, Phineas provides a demonstration of how to operate the seat belts, but drops the demonstration unit. At the top of the lift hill, he double-checks to make sure everyone signed the liability waivers. From there, the coaster begins it's wild ride through Danville. The riders experience loops and sharp turns, rubber snakes being dropped on them, being immersed in mud, getting squeaky clean after a trip through the car wash, and the "Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah" section. ("Rollercoaster", Speed Demons) Going off course While they are riding the coaster, Agent P needed to get rid of one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inventions, so he fires a grappling hook at a passing helicopter. The magnet at the end of the grappling hook latches onto the coaster and the helicopter flies away with it. Seeing the strain the weight is putting on the helicopter, Agent P cuts the cable. The coaster drops back down to the ground, and the wildest sections of the coaster begin, with Perry as an addition passenger. The coaster runs off the broken end of the track, up the back of a truck like a ramp, then gets flung into the air by a construction crane. A passing airliner jet catches the cars on its tail, and afterward the coaster makes its way from the Statue of Liberty in New York, to Mount Rushmore, over to a Mr. Slushy Burger, across the Atlantic Ocean to the Eiffel Tower in Paris, and finally up into outer space. After a few moments that allow Phineas to comment on the satellite passing by, the coaster falls back into the Earth's atmosphere. ("Rollercoaster", Speed Demons) Aftermath At the end of the ride, the coaster lands in the tree in the boys' back yard. The kids climb out of it and are eager to ride it again, but Phineas says, "Sorry, only one ride per customer." The discussion then turns to what they will do tomorrow, but Phineas and Ferb don't know yet. Later, he says "So what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" Above them, the tree explodes, prompting another protest from Candace, but she is overruled by her mom: "Give it a rest, Candace!" At this point, it is not known what became of the coaster as it was not shown being dismantled or disposed of. It was mentioned several different times later in the summer. ("Rollercoaster", Speed Demons) Alternate reality In an alternate reality, a future Candace manages to bust her brothers midway during the coaster, specifically in the section at the grocery store. Due to this, the rest of the coaster isn't ridden, and the track isn't moved. They are brought down from the coaster by several firemen. ("Phineas & Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Gallery Background Information * The Coaster was first seen by Stacy. ("Rollercoaster", Speed Demons) * The tree in the back yard that was damaged is artificial, and was repaired shortly afterward. It is used as both as an entrance to Agent P's lair and an exit for his hover jet. ("Ready for the Bettys", "The Fast and the Phineas") It would be later used as "The Nest" for the superhero, The Beak. Appearances and References *Original Pitch (Non-canon) *Rollercoaster * *Mom's Birthday *Jerk De Soleil (mentioned in song) *Traffic Cam Caper (shown in screencap) *Phineas and Ferb Get Busted *Hide and Seek (mentioned and briefly seen in scrapbook) *Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo *Wizard of Odd Category:Big Ideas